Raven and BeastBoy
by hungergames123456
Summary: This is about raven and beast boy and there first kiss and the after math.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

This is about raven and beast boy are dating for the first time. I don't want to give too much away so I hope you like it. Bye!

Raven was sitting in her room mediating. When beast boy came in asked her if she wanted to play a video game.''I've told you already I don't want to play your stupid video games!"raven yelled getting mad."I'm sorry I just wanted to hang out with you.''beast said making raven blush. Beast boy moved closer. "I didn't think you liked me that must," raven said. ''You know we've been friends, but I thought you thought I was annoying.''beast boy retorted. ''No I just thought you were messy and smelly,"raven said sarcastically "I think I really do like him he's not that bad he's cute in a way and he did save me more than one and with Starfire engaged to robin ...'' raven thought. " Beast boy sat down next to raven on the floor.''well I was thinking that we need to get to know each other a bit better because all that I know about you is that your name is raven your fathers a demon and that your... pretty.''beast boy spat out.''I'm what''raven said surprised. ''Your the most prettiest girl I have ever seen and ...I love you'' beast boy said staring at the floor. ''I have something to say to I love your jokes and your pizza smell and tofu and you,'' raven said staring in to beast boys eyes.''well, um , do you want to go out like to the carnival that's this weekend ?" Beast boy said Blushing.''well I don't know that me think about it ...yes,''raven said excitedly exploding her mirror. ''Wow you most really want to come with me because you only do that when your happy.''beast boy said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Raven and beast boy were at the carnival sitting at concretions booth with robin, cyborg and Starfire.'' So what do you want to do'' asked raven quickly. ''Well I think we should go on the ferris wheel'' beast whispered in ravens ear trying not to let the other titan over hear.''well I guess but this is going to be one of those the wheel stops at the top and we kiss got it,'' raven said really hoping it happened.''OK but no promises,'' beast boy laughed. ''You better not or I will push you of the

Ferris wheel,'' raven said playfully. ''Well if you push me off I will pull you of with me,''beast boy retorted. Raven gives him a death glare. They both laugh then walk over to the ferris wheel to wait in line. Raven and BeastBoy got on the ferris wheel after it went around a few times it finally stopped at the top. BeastBoy noticed that Raven was shivering and put the jacket over her . ''You didn't have to give me your jacket,'' raven said .

'' Yes I did ,''beast boy said starring in Raven's perfect blue eyes.''why are you starring at me'' Raven already knowing the answer. ''Well if you want to know the true, I was starring at you because I think your... perfect,'' beast boy said starring at the floor both blushing profusely.''well I think you are the most handsomest guy I have ever meet,'' raven gassing in to beast boys eyes. Raven knew that this was her chance she closed her eyes and kissed him. What the... beast boy though closing his eye. BeastBoy returned the sweet romantic kiss. Raven pulled back. ''What,'' beast boy said. BeastBoy knew that he was sapos to kiss Raven,so he leaned toured Raven and kissed her sweetly thinking that this was the best kiss of his life. They both pulled back when they felt the ferris wheel moving again.


	3. Chapter 3

They both got out of the ferris wheel and walked over to the tunnel of love. '' Rae do you want some cotton candy?'' BeastBoy said. ''Sure why not,''Raven said. BeastBoy walked over to the stand and bought a some blue colored cotton candy. So, they got in the swan shaped boat as it stopped in front of them. Raven turned forward beast boy and said,''this is going to be so corny the music is so weird the ,'' raven said then was stopped by beast boy.'' If I knew you were going to complain about this then I wouldn't have suggested this,'' beast boy said teasingly. ''OK OK I'll try to in joy it,'' raven fired back. Raven leaned over pretending to try and kiss BeastBoy, but instead pushing BeastBoy into the shallow water below the small swan like boat making BeastBoy scream.''your dead ,'' BeastBoy said pulling Raven in. ''Hey what can't take a joke I thought you loved jokes,'' said Raven said climbing back into the boat with BeastBoy.''well that joke takes the cake,''BeastBoy laughing. ''Well I think we should be more than friends,'' raven said surprised by what just came out of her mouth. '' yeah that's what i was just was thinking,'' BeastBoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

It had been a week after there first kiss. They haven't talked about anything or even had time to they had been swamped with missions that week. Raven couldn't stop her self ever time that she came in a room with BeastBoy she had blown some thing sky high. BeastBoy wasn't much better he would turn into a Raven ever time someone said her name. BeastBoy tried to play it of as him wanting to fly around all ital but it didn't foul Raven. Raven finally got the courage to talk to BeastBoy. She walked up to him and whispered in his ear to meet him in one hour to come to her room. BeastBoy waited and waited then finally one hour had past. BeastBoy nocked on Raven's door then slid it open.'' I'm here,'' BeastBoy said. ''Yeah I think space knows our here,'' raven yelled.''OK OK no need to yell,'' BeastBoy teased. ''OK I think we need to talk about ...us,'' Raven said shyly. ''Well here the question. Are we friends or more than friends,'' BeastBoy asked shyly.''I don't know do you want to be more than friends,'' Raven asked. ''Well obessly want to be more than friends,'' BeastBoy said smiling. ''Yah I kinda figured, '' Raven said sarcastically. ''Should we tell the other titans,'' BeastBoy asked. ''No that would kill us if they found out we were dating,'' raven said staring at BeastBoy'' oooooohhhhhh I see what you want,'' BeastBoy said leaning in kissing Raven softly. There was a knock on the door making them pull back. ''Raven can I talk to you,'' Robin asked. ''Go ,turn into a fly if he sees you in here he won't let us be together,'' Raven said pleading. BeastBoy turned into a fly and flew to the wall.''come in ,''raven said. ''Raven are you OK your acting really weird lately,'' Robin said standing in the door way of Raven's room. ''Yah I'm fine . Why?" Raven said looking at the fly on the wall that was actually BeastBoy. ''Well I know you ,you stop talking in the middle of a sentence, you just started blowing things up,and you keep mumbling ''what am I going to do,'' what's the matter you know I can help,''Robin pleaded. ''OK I'm worried because my dad won't stop telling me that he wants me to be his true demon daughter,'' Raven fibbed. ''That's it I thought you were going to say you were dieing or something,'' Robin said, ''well just block him out you ignore BeastBoy all the time.'' ''OK I guess that could work,'' Raven said. "You OK now,'' Robin said.''yah I am,'' Raven said. Robin turned around to leave than turned around and said,''oh yah Starfire wants you to be the maid of oner,'' Robin said.''cool I guess can I wear black,'' Raven asked. ''We were planing on pink but I'll talk to Starfire,'' Robin said not wanting a fight to brake out because he knew who would win. ''OK good I'll be in the wedding then but only if I can were black,'' Raven said. ''Bye then,'' Robin said. When Robin left BeastBoy turned back into his normal self. ''So want to continue what we were doing before we were interrupted,'' BeastBoy said. BeastBoy leaned in and kissed Raven as passionately as he could. Raven kissed back holding on to his neck while he held her close. ''I want to be with her forever,'' BeastBoy thought. BeastBoy pulled back . Raven looked at him and already knew what he was going to say and she said,''yes.'' ''What I didn't even say anything,'' BeastBoy said confused.''yes I will be your girlfriend,''Raven said.

's soft lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Raven and BeastBoy were snuggling together on the couch watching a documentary on spiders. All of a sudden the alarm went of. ''Titans Go,'' Robin yelled. Red x was robbing a jewelry story. Robin did his usual banter with Red x. ''Titans go,''Robin yelled. Raven was the first to attack. Red x grabbed her and transported Raven to a nearby alyway. ''What's up, Sunshine'' Red x said. Raven tried to get away from him, but couldn't . ''Why do you want to get away from so bad? Well if you do I can help with that,'' Red x said then pushed Raven at the wall. Raven's head hit the wall with a loud thump. BeastBoy saw this and ran over to wear she was laying and he saw there was a large puddle of blood coming from where her head hit the wall. BeastBoy turned to face Red x. " How dare you hurt Raven,'' BeastBoy yelled. BeastBoy turn into a rhino and charged at Red x. Red x didn't see this coming and hit the other wall knocking himself unconscious. Robin took Red x to jail. Meanwhile, BeastBoy took Raven to the T car. Everyone was waiting for BeastBoy and Raven. They saw Raven in BeastBoy's arms dripping blood. ''Dude what happened,'' Cyborg said starring at his little sister. ''We don't have time we need to help Raven,'' BeastBoy said. They all got in the T car. Raven's head was lieing on BeastBoy's shoulder his hole arm was covered in blood. The hole ride there he just whispered that everthing would be OK in Raven's ear. When they got to the tower Cyborg asked BeastBoy if he could take Raven down to the med lab so he could take a shower. He was reluctant, but he handed Raven over. BeastBoy walked into his room he took a quick shower then changed clothes. He headed toward the med bay. When BeastBoy got there he saw that Raven looked pale and so fragile. He grabbed her hand and squeezed. Cyborg was watching and said,''you love her don't you?" ''Yeah,'' BeastBoy said with out taking his eyes of her.'' I guess I'll leave you two alone. ''Raven please don't leave me,'' BeastBoy said sitting down next to her bed.

A week later-

BeastBoy was sitting next to Raven's bed holding her hand. BeastBoy felt her hand move in his hand. He let go. BeastBoy saw her hand move again then her head. Raven opened her eyes and saw a green boy starring at her. BeastBoy ran out of the room to tell everyone that Raven was awake. Everyone gathered around Raven. Everyone could tell Raven looked confused. Raven looked at the titans and asked, ''who are you people and where am I.''


	6. Chapter 6

ill have the end published by tomorrow I had an extream case of writers bloke then I had to rase my grade in math. I will never get how I got into advanced math, but oh well. When I'm so sorry I have finished it yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone just stared at Raven. Beast boy was the first to talk. "Raven its me Beast boy. I'm sort of your boyfriend,'' Beast boy said almost in tears. " I'm really sorry I just don't know who you are. You seem nice and all, but I still don't know who you are," Raven said. Omg he is cute but I just don't want to hurt him if I get mad at him or happy or sad. OK to many things that could go wrong. Raven thought. "OK how much do you remember," Robin asked. "Well I was on earth then I can't remember anything else," Raven asked afraid for how long went by." Well that was five years ago raven,'' Robin said calmly." What?" Raven yelled. " giver take a few months yeah,'' Cyborg said. BeastBoy was being very quiet just staring at Raven. Raven still wanted to know who they were .'OK so um I still want to now who you are.'' ''Well she's Starfire, that's cyborg, you have already met BeastBoy, and I'm Robin,'' Robin said. Well good to know Raven thought. BeastBoy finally desired to talk,'' you have to remember me I was going to...'' ''what were you going to do um BeastBoy,'' Raven said already thinking she knew what it was. ''Nothing you need to worry about right now,'' BeastBoy said blushing. ''Well BeastBoy I seem very important to you, but I don't know who you are,'' Raven said almost crying. ''Well I think we should walk away slowly,'' Cyborg whispered to Robin and Starfire. They slowly walked out of the room trying not to disturb the fighting couple.''please I'm sorry I don't know who you are your so sweet, but in till I know you better this relationship has to end,'' Raven said looking into the most saddest eyes she ever saw. BeastBoy just staring at Raven.''I think I have a way to fix your memory loss problem,'' BeastBoy said look into Raven's perfect purple eyes. BeastBoy leaned in and kissed Raven as softly as he could. Raven just closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck. BeastBoy pulled away and looked at Raven. Raven looked at BeastBoy and remembered everything that had happened between them. She didn't want to wait anymore and kissed him. BeastBoy pulled back and pulled something out of his pocket. ''OK what were you going to do ,'' Raven asked. ''Well,''BeastBoy said getting down on one knee. ''Oh I get it and yes,'' Raven said with tears in her eyes. ''Gees can't ask you first,'' Beast boy said playfully laughing.''OK , but I may not answer yes this time,'' Raven said. ''OK will you, Rachel Roth, make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" BeastBoy said.''well, now I don't know hmm,'' Raven said teasing.''but since you asked. Yes,'' Raven said laughing. 10 years later Raven and BeastBoy just had there first children, twins, they were named Rosy and Steve.( they boy name was from the minds of). They were sitting in there three story house. Raven and BeastBoy had just put Rosy and Steve to bed and were sitting on there newly built porch in their favorite porch swing. Raven was lying next to BeastBoy with her head laying on his chest. ''Hey BeastBoy how did not go after Red x after he hurt me,'' Raven asked. ''Well, Red x doesn't matter your the only thing that matters to me,'' BeastBoy said with a big smile. ''And that why I married you,''Raven said. 


End file.
